


Sighs

by Kalloway



Category: Voltron Force (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Larmina knew this one.
Kudos: 3
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Sighs

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'rule'

Larmina flopped back on her bed with the loudest, most exasperated sigh she could manage. Nobody was around to hear it, but that wasn't the part that mattered. 

Honestly, she knew she'd gone a little far. But it wasn't as if anyone had gotten hurt. Nothing had been destroyed, though a little wiring had gotten a bit hot... 

She debated sighing again but she didn't think it would help. A new rule was in place and it was deserved. She wasn't actually in any trouble, either, she just-- 

Oh. Larmina knew this one. 

She was sighing for the wrong reason.


End file.
